


exo drabbles

by polyjaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjaemin/pseuds/polyjaemin
Summary: small collection of exo drabbles, some unposted entirely and some originally from cc prompts~if/when i write more i'll put them here <3
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. chansoo + clothes sharing

**Author's Note:**

> i only have chansoos currently lmao chansoo 5eva

The rain is coming down hard, Chanyeol's umbrella rendered useless as the wind pelts raindrops against him relentlessly. A particularly harsh gust of wind has him quickening his steps even more as he rushes home across campus after his evening class, sun setting somewhere behind the clouds.

He's practically running by the time he reaches his on-campus apartment building, bursting through the door the moment his ID unlocks it. He immediately slams into a body hovering just inside the door, and they stumble a few feet together with the impact.

"Ah! Ah, sorry, sorry!" Chanyeol yells, just catching himself and the person suddenly pressed against him from toppling over entirely. Regaining his footing, he steps back to get a good look at the person he had just rammed into, and his eyes go wide. "Kyungsoo! Hi!"

The boy in front of him is dripping wet, dark hair stuck to his forehead, university hoodie dark and clinging uncomfortably. His thick brows are drawn together as he hoists his backpack back up onto his shoulder, but as soon as he looks up at Chanyeol his face relaxes in recognition.

"Oh! Chanyeol, right?"

Chanyeol smiles brightly. "Yeah! I haven't seen you around in a while?" he comments, voice ticking up at the end, hoping that the fairly small social circle of their music department hides the fact that he's clearly noticed his absence. 

"I spent last semester studying abroad in the US," Kyungsoo explains.

"Ah, well it's good to see you again," Chanyeol replies with a nod of understanding, smile still spread across his face.

Kyungsoo's mouth quirks up in a soft smile. "You too, Chanyeol."

"I'd, uh, love to hear more about it when we're not soaking wet and I maybe haven't just slammed into you? Sorry about that, by the way," Chanyeol laughs, words stumbling out quickly. "I've never seen you here before, do you live in this building?"

"Huh? Oh, no, someone just let me in to get out of the rain until it lets up a little and I can walk to my building," Kyungsoo says, gazing back out of the glass door at the rain still pouring down. He sighs, smile sliding off his face. "Looks like I might be stuck here for a while."

"Do you... Do you wanna come up to my apartment for a while? Dry off a little?" Chanyeol asks hesitantly, hopefully, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to gesture aimlessly behind him. "I can make us tea or soup or something? Give you a change of clothes if you want?"

Kyungsoo turns his head back, and the wide eyes that meet Chanyeol’s make his heart race, just a bit.

"You’re sure you don't mind?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Not at all." 

Chanyeol's smile is blinding.

~

As they make their way up to the third floor, Chanyeol’s nerves flood through his body, and he rambles mindlessly about the class he just came from, the rain, his socks squelching in his shoes, the mild messiness of his apartment, his roommate Baekhyun who he expects to be out at his boyfriend's for the night.

Kyungsoo follows quietly, listening to him ramble, finally making it into his apartment. Chanyeol kicks his shoes off and asks Kyungsoo to wait a moment as he rushes into his room, quickly grabbing a change of clothes. He steps back out and hands it to Kyungsoo, showing him to the bathroom.

“Here are some towels if you want to dry off a bit, or you can use my blow dryer if you want to dry your hair? Do you need anything else? I’ll probably change and make some tea, I have ramen, too, or maybe some jjajangmyeon, are you hungry?” Chanyeol finds himself rambling again, standing awkwardly at the doorway. 

“Tea sounds good,” is all Kyungsoo says in response.

“Okay! Okay, cool,” Chanyeol turns away quickly and closes the door behind him, stopping to take a deep breath.

Several minutes later, water is starting to heat up both in the kettle and on the stove, and Chanyeol is in dry clothes, wrestling with a package of instant jjajangmyeon. Kyungsoo wanders into the kitchen the moment Chanyeol finally rips into the plastic packaging with a jerk, pieces of hard noodle going flying across his counter and onto the ground. 

He looks to Kyungsoo and forgets to be embarrassed when he sees him standing in his doorway, drowning in Chanyeol’s clothes. His sweatpants pool around his ankles, and Chanyeol’s old band t-shirt from high school falls to Kyungsoo’s thighs at least. It makes him look absolutely tiny, and Chanyeol’s heart flutters, his mouth gaping.

Kyungsoo looks back at him, chuckling lightly. “You’re a little clumsy, huh?”

“Yeah, I tend to be a little accident prone. Uh, obviously,” he laughs. “Want some jjajangmyeon?”

“Sure. I can get the tea ready if you want,” Kyungsoo offers, and Chanyeol directs him around the kitchen to get mugs and tea while he tends to the noodles. 

With tea and food ready, Chanyeol invites him to settle down onto his couch rather than at the table, and they chat comfortably while they slurp up their noodles in their laps. Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol about his semester abroad, and when they set aside their empty bowls, Chanyeol notices that his old t-shirt has a hole under the arm, and he can’t decide if he’s more mortified by the fact that he gave Kyungsoo an embarrassingly ratty old t-shirt or how much he really, really loves seeing Kyungsoo in his ratty old t-shirt. He tries to swallow his feelings with another sip of his tea.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Chanyeol asks at a lull in conversation, glancing out at the rain still pouring down steadily.

“I’d love to,” Kyungsoo answers with a smile. “Also, uh. Thank you, Chanyeol. For all of this. You didn’t have to,” he adds softly.

Chanyeol smiles back, clicking on the TV. 

“Anytime.”


	2. chansoo + royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a tiny bit emo, cw for death/grief?

The King’s death was not sudden - the quiet, expected end of a long, successful reign and sickness in old age - and the kingdom mourns, streets quiet, honoring the benevolent king.

Kyungsoo goes through the formalities, accepting gifts, attending meetings, planning funeral arrangements, doing his duty as Crown Prince, focused and steady as ever. Chanyeol stays close by, watching him closely, and despite his status as a duke not technically affording him an official position among the royal advisers, no one questions his presence. Where the Prince goes, he goes, as it has always been.

In the days of preparation for the Prince’s coronation, Chanyeol tries repeatedly to get Kyungsoo alone, but the Prince continually brushes him off, running off with excuses of meetings and appointments and crucial business. Chanyeol doesn’t give up, though, finally following Kyungsoo to his chambers the night before the coronation. Kyungsoo lets him follow, leaving his door open, knowing he can’t avoid him any longer.

“What do you need, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks with a sigh as Chanyeol enters his room, closing the door gently behind him. 

“I just… wanted to check on you,” Chanyeol answers, voice loud in the stillness of the room.

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo responds, turning his back to Chanyeol, busying himself removing his shoes, then his jacket, tossing it onto a chair beside his bed.

“Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo stills, and Chanyeol takes a few long strides to cross the room, quickly moving to stand directly in front of him. Kyungsoo’s eyes stay level with his chest.

“Soo,” he repeats, softer, placing a hand tentatively on Kyungsoo’s jaw. “Talk to me? Please.”

Kyungsoo finally lifts his eyes slowly, blinking up at Chanyeol for a long, weighted moment.

“I’m scared, Chanyeol,” he finally whispers. 

“Of becoming king?” 

Kyungsoo nods, Chanyeol’s hand still pressed warmly to his cheek. 

“My father was… He was such a good king. He was kind, and wise, and earned respect, and I’m-,” his voice breaks. “I’ll never be the king he was.”

Chanyeol listens, uncharacteristically quiet as he brings his other hand up to cup Kyungsoo’s face, keeping their eyes locked on each other. 

“How can I rule without him?” Kyungsoo continues, voice unsteady. “How can I-”

“Kyungsoo, listen,” Chanyeol finally interrupts, voice firm. “If there's one thing I've been sure of my entire life, it's that you will be a good king. _You_ are kind, and wise, and have my respect. I have no doubt that you will earn it from your people as well."

Kyungsoo finally breaks their eye contact, closing his eyes with a long exhale. Chanyeol leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead, soothing the tension between his eyebrows. He whispers reassurances into his skin, easing his worries out with every brush of his lips.

"You're not alone, Kyungsoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/polyjaemin) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/polyjaemin)


	3. chansoo + kissing zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very silly little thing i wrote for friends a zillion years ago based on some interactive art someone did in union sq in nyc a while back~ and i realized it was one of the very first narrative fic things i wrote Ever??? wildt

“Oh, what’s going on over there?”

There's a small spotting of people at the opening on the other side of the road that had caught Chanyeol’s eye, and he grips Kyungsoo’s hand in his as he pulls him, taking a sudden turn into the street and across the crosswalk. 

“Wha- oh.. It looks like something is on the ground, maybe?” Kyungsoo says in response, curious, noticing that some people are looking down at the sidewalk and taking pictures of it. His confusion grows when he sees a young couple suddenly walk forward, lean into each other, and share a kiss, to a smiling crowd and a few whistles.

As Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get closer they see that there are two large circles painted onto the sidewalk next to each other, each about five feet wide. The couple is moving away from one of the circles and reveals the words KISSING ZONE written in large letters in the center. 

A few feet away, a middle aged man takes a step forward and into the other circle, which has the words SCREAMING ZONE painted into the middle. He turns his head to the sky and screams at the top of his lungs - much to the amusement of the surrounding crowd, and to the surprise of many casual passersby.

Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol jump a little at the scream but looks over to see a grin growing on his face. 

He sighs. 

He doesn’t even try to resist or question it as Chanyeol turns his smile to him, raises his eyebrows in a _you in?_ face, and immediately begins to walk forward, trailing Kyungsoo behind by their linked hands. 

They reach the middle of the circle and turn to face each other. Chanyeol smiles brightly at Kyungsoo, arms settling around him. Kyungsoo hesitantly brings his hands up to rest on Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol gives another small furrow of his eyebrows. _You’re sure this is okay?_

Kyungsoo sighs into a smile and slides a hand up Chanyeol’s chest and onto his neck. He nods minutely. _Yes, you dork._

Chanyeol barely has time to even smile again before Kyungsoo grips the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulls him down to meet their lips gently. The kiss is soft, and tender, and Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo the tiniest bit closer in their embrace, arms tightening around him. 

A few people start cheering, and somebody behind Kyungsoo suddenly whoops loudly, and after a long moment the two are smiling too much to continue kissing and they break apart, blushing. Kyungsoo looks around and smiles shyly, then falls forward to bury his face in Chanyeol’s chest. 

His hiding spot is gone quickly, though, when Chanyeol steps back, turns, and bends over in a dramatic theatrical bow. 

Kyungsoo bursts out laughing, along with several of the onlookers, still blushing furiously. He grabs Chanyeol’s hand as he comes up from his bow, and tugs him away from the crowd, and on with their day, hands held tightly in each other's, smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/polyjaemin) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/polyjaemin)


End file.
